


Series! |SFW| - Mikoto Suoh x Reader | A Love Story

by AuroraGodshawk



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, mikoto suoh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGodshawk/pseuds/AuroraGodshawk
Summary: Story Info:Anime: K (Project K)Character: Mikoto SuohMC Name: Your NameSetting: ---Genre: SFWTrope: ---Prompt: A Love StoryKink: ---Read Time: About 35 Minutes
Relationships: Suoh Mikoto/Reader
Kudos: 20
Collections: A Love Story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

> **(y/n)'s POV**

I was running because it happened again, they were drunk my three brothers. I wanted nothing to do with them. I hoped that if I ran and ignored them that they would go home and leave me along for the night what a joke that was.

“Hey (y/n) get back here.” The second oldest brother said, but I didn't listen. I just kept running and remembered what happened the last few times that they got drunk and beat me. Mom and dad said nothing, they let it go, but that is to be expected considering that I was adopted into the family after mine had dyed. All they wanted was a girl in the family so that she could marry and bring them more money then what they already had, not like they needed it but hey they were greedy. They took me in because I was from a wealthy family and they wanted a daughter they didn't have to train in good manners and proper edict, but what they were really after was the money that I had sitting in my old parents bank they tried to get it countless times but they only told them that when I was of age or could prove that I need the money I could have it. 

Anyways since I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, I mean as long as I got a way that was alright with me, while thinking I ran into a man. When I looked up at the man I could still hear my brothers yelling for me from behind. I just sat there and looked at the man that had spiky red hair. I then noticed a girl beside him who was young and was wearing a red Lolita dress, then a man with blond hair and a large smile asked “Are you okay, are you running from those men back there.” The only thing I could do was nod.

“Hey sorry about my stupid sister, I hope that she hasn't caused you any trouble.” the oldest said with a snicker as he raised his hand up to hit me. I closed my eyes and waited for the hit, but nothing happened, I looked up to see that the red haired man had caught his hand.

“I don't think that is necessary.” said the red haired man

“What do you know” said the youngest

“She ran into me, and I said that it's not necessary to hit her.” he looked pissed and a red flame appeared around him and it burned part of the oldest brother's shirt off. He screamed and ran away. The second oldest tried to grab me and run with me but the red haired man wouldn't let him. Both the second oldest and the youngest started to run away and then the youngest said “Keep her we don't want her anyway she's nothing but trouble and now she's your problem.” The blond haired man bent down and put his hand on my shoulder.

“Are you alright my name is Totsuka Tatara but you can call me Tatara and your name is.”

“It's (f/n)(l/n).”

“Nice to meet you (y/n) my name is Kusanagi Izumo call me what you like, and this here is Suoh Mikoto and the little one is Kushina Anna.” the little girl smiled at me and then looked at Mikoto and then spoke. “I told you we would find here.” I looked at her confused were they kidnappers trying to get money from my parents.

“You won't get any money out of my mom and dad if you are kidnapping me. They would sooner buy another child then pay for me to be returned safely.”

“What, we aren't kidnapping you, we are saving you.” said Anna.

“(y/n) right, would you like to become part of Homra's?” Mikoto asked as he held out his hand for me to take, I hesitated for a moment and then took his hand and he pulled me up. I will never forget that night, that one moment on a cool crisp spring night, where our hands touched, that is when I would like to say my life began for the first time.

That was three years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

> ####  **(y/n) POV**

I sat at the Homra bar not knowing what to do. It was a typical day where there was nothing to do but sit, sit and wait for Mikoto to come home. Well I know it’s not really home but you get the idea. As I sat there thinking, I opened my laptop to see if my writing block was gone and I can write another chapter for the love story I was writing. Well unfortunately it hasn't gone away and my boss is gonna kill me. That's when I heard the door open and Tatara saying, “(y/n), where home, how was your day we brought new members for you to meet.” he said while he pointed at the two newest members of Homra.

“That one is Yata Misaki, I think and that one over there is Fushimi Saruhiko.” I laughed a little as he pointed to a short boy with red hair and then to a slightly taller gentleman with glass and brown hair. I smiled and said “I'm sorry for Onii-sans slight stupidity, I am (y/n).”

“Onii-san? So this is your little sister Mr. Tatara.” said Fushimi

“You could say that, hell if they didn't look so different then you would think that they were twins.” Izumo said.

“Oh, are they that like that?” Fushimi said while looking over to see me and Tatara fighting, but it’s always cute because Tatara always lets me win. He looked away for a moment and then looked back to see me sitting on top of Tatara like I was champion. That's when I saw that Mr. Mikoto had come in with them, I got up and ran over giving him a hug.

“It's nice to see you home safe and sound Mr. Mikoto.” I said as I looked up at him smiling, he just gave a slight smile as always and looked away and sat on the couch next to Anna. I wonder why he won't open up to me even though he has known me for 3 years now. But then why would he, he has known Izumo, Tatara and Anna way longer than he has known me and they still don't know much about him, I think it’s just really sad.

“Hey (y/n), hey.” said Tatara

“I'm sorry about Tatara, I wasn't paying attention.”

“Yeah I noticed, I asked you if you had any plans for later, because we need someone to come up with a plan for the next mission.”

“Oh no I don't have any plans, just get me the blueprints as always and I will come up with a plan. On another note it's almost dinner time, I'll go cook something.” After I said that I walked to the back there the kitchen was and started cooking Odeon for everyone.

> ####  **Mikoto's POV**

“You see (y/n) is the brains of our gang, without her we would blindly walk into places and get our asses handed to us, if she didn't tell us what to do.” said Tatara but I wasn't really paying attention I was thinking about that night when I first met her. She seemed so fragile like she was about to break. Now it just seems as though she hides her fragileness from the rest of us so that we won't be worried about how broke she is on the inside. It's still hard to believe what she said that night though. “You won't get any money out of my mom and dad if you are kidnapping me. They would sooner buy another child then pay for me to be returned safely.” how could they just give up their child like that, even if she is adopted a parent is supposed to love their children no matter what. I wish I could tell her that I love her, but if I do that then someone could use that against me and even worse hurt her, I couldn't let that happen after all the trouble I went through to get her here safely. I watched as the two newest members met the other members of the Horma's and waited for (y/n) to finish making dinner, she always seemed to know what I wanted to eat, it’s kind of funny.

“It's finished, come and get it.” (y/n) said and with that everyone got up and ran over to the table that she has lied out for us every morning and night. Everyone talked and laughed but I didn't notice too much of it for I was staring at (y/n) the whole time, watching her smile and laugh and serve more food.

> ####  **(y/n) POV**

I don't think that Mikoto knows that I know that he stares at me. Sometimes I feel I should confront him about it but then I think, what if he stops, I don't want him to do that. I want to be the only woman that Mikoto looks at, I want to be with him. Wow stop right there train of thoughts we've been through, I can't be with him because he's the boss of the Homra's. He probably just sees me as another tool he can use to get through a mission without anybody or very few people getting hurt. I'm more than likely a tool to his advantage in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

> ####  **Mikoto POV**

It's been a few months since that day and everyday feels like a paradise in hell. I'm so close to her and yet I’m always an arm’s length away from her. I don't know what to do, should I tell her and take the risk or keep things the way they are. If I go with the second option then she might be able to live a normal life, find a boyfriend, get married and not have to live this life anymore. Sometimes I wonder if we really saved her or made her life worse. There came a knock on my door.

“Mr. Mikoto, it's time to wake up.” I didn't say anything. I wanted her to walk away. So she opened the door and walked in, she gently shocked me.

“Mr. Mikoto, it's time to wake up.” I let a small growl escape my throat, she just giggled and opened the curtains. “I have prepared you breakfast in bed.” I turned over and saw that she had brought with her a tray of food. I pulled the covers over my head. I then felt a light tap on my head. “Mr. Mikoto woke up. I make you eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy, and orange juice,” I growled again, she huffed and pulled the blankets off me. “Mr. Mikoto got up. I will make this breakfast for you. Now get up.” she said firmly. 

“(y/n)” 

“Don't you (y/n) me. It's time to wake up huh.” I pulled her down and on to the bed beside me. "Mr. Mikoto what are you doing?” Her face turned bright red, I wonder if Anna would be able to see this shade of red too. I just held her. “Mr. Mikoto.” I growled at her again hoping she would get the message to be quiet. “Mr. Mikoto.” I growled again. “Mr. Mikito.” this time it was softer calmer, more like a sigh that escapes when you're asleep. I held her tighter. She sighed at my action. She is so perfect, beautiful with her (h/l)(h/c) and (e/c) and soft (s/c), she can cook, sing, play a few interments, everything about her is.. is.. I don't even know a word to describe her. I leaned and placed a kiss on her lips, she kissed back, it surprised me. I didn't expect her to kiss me back. After a minute or so I pulled away, I looked down at her, she only nuzzled up against my chest. We laid there for a while and just snuggled, it felt nice.

“Mr. Mikoto.”

“Yes.” she giggled. “It's time to wake up.” I growled kissing her again, hoping to get the same reaction as last time, but this time she got up and brought the tray over to me.

“Now eat and make up.” it seemed as though she sang this. I flopped over again.

“Oh and Mr. Mikoto.” this time I was sure that she sang it.

“Yes.”

“Wa~ke u~p.” I growled and she shut the door. I picked up a piece of bacon and put it in my mouth wondering if what I did was the right thing to do.

> ####  **(y/n)’s POV**

I walked down stairs only to find Tatara already awake and sitting at the bar, or more like he was lying on the bar counter and Izumo was telling him he was going to scuff up his counter. When I walked around the corner Tatara saw me and looked at me he gave a weak smile.

“What are you doing Tatara?”

“When’s breakfast gonna be ready (y/n).”

”Tatara (y/n) isn’t your personal maid. Go make your own breakfast.” Izumo said rather unhappily.

“Izumo it’s okay, it is why I’m here after all, right? To clean and cook all the meals for the members of Homra.” 

“Now you and I both know that you are far more valuable to Homra than cooking and cleaning. You come up with all the plans for us. You’ve raised our success rate up by like 60%, and you know it.”

“Alright, I know, I know. You guys rely on me a lot and I know it, but you guys also love my cooking too.”

“Damn right (y/n).” the door flung open and Yata and Fushimi. Fushimi was quiet as usual but Yata was all fired up.

“Are you gonna make grub or not?” Yata asked.

“I just got done telling Tatara that y/n) was not his maid so she sure as hell isn’t yours.”

“Izumo it’s fine. I’ll get started on breakfast right away. What would you boys like for breakfast?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

>   
>  **(y/n)’s POV**

I tried to find a time when Mr. Mikoto was alone but that was like never. After he came down stairs out of his room, I waited a minute and then just as I went to walk over to him Onii-san had to talk to him. I waited for another time but that never happened because once one person talks to him everybody must talk to him, it was just so, so, so ugh. I waited all day to talk to him and it never happened. It quickly turned into night and I went to bed early, which really means I went upstairs and waited for Mr. Mikoto to come upstairs as well hoping for a minute alone to talk to him. Then I heard someone walking, I walked out of my room yawning, acting like I woke up to go get something and there was Mr. Mikoto but Anna was with him. I continued walking on to the kitchen and got a glass of water I didn't want to drink. Then turning on my heel I went back upstairs to my room. I opened the door and almost screamed, because Mr. Mikoto was sitting on my bed.  
“You wanted to talk?”  
“Yes but how did you know that?”  
“You’re an open book (y/n). And you wanted to talk about this morning am I right?”  
“Oh, Yes.”  
“I love you (y/n).” I was shocked at how blunt he was, but then again when isn't he like this. He never feeds around the bush so it shouldn’t be this shocking. I stood there still in shock of what he had said to me when he spoke to me again.  
“Well, say something.”  
“Uh I-I-I I love you too.”

> **Mikoto’s POV**

After (y/n) woke me up, I ate the breakfast she made me and then took a shower, came out of the bathroom and saw Anna sitting on the couch in my room.  
“You tell her?” I just looked at her and growled. “I'll take that as a no. You should tell her, it will make you feel better. I'm sure that she feels the same way towards you.”  
“Whatever.” I spent the rest of my day waiting for (y/n) to come over and talk about what happened this morning but she seemed to want to talk about it in private not out in the open. Which I didn’t mind, I didn’t really want everyone asking too many questions at this moment in time. After all, I don’t even know how she really feels about me. I’ve always had this feeling that she just sees me as this man that came to her rescue all those years ago. Just some guys she feels indebted to so she sticks around and does whatever I tell her to do.  
It finally turned night she went to bed early, claiming she was very tired. I waited a little bit before going and talking with her, I didn’t want anyone questioning why I was going to be early myself. On the way upstairs I ran into (y/n) as I was taking Anna upstairs to her room. After seeing that Anna was sound asleep I walked into (y/n)'s room and waited for her to come back from the kitchen. When she enters the room I think I had a small heart attack. She jumped out of her skin and she stared at me in shock.  
“You wanted to talk?”  
“Yes but how did you know that?”  
“You’re an open book (y/n). And you wanted to talk about his morning, am I right?”  
“Oh, Yes.”  
“I love you (y/n).” Wow did that just really come out of my mouth, that was blunt. Then again I have never been one to feed around the bush, so I think it’s best this way. I waited for her to say something but she just stood there opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. She must be in shock from what I said, I must say something to her.  
“Well, say something.”  
“Uh I-I-I I love you too.”  
“So does this mean you want to go out with me?”  
“Uh, yes.” she still seemed to be in shock. Every now and then she would do the goldfish thing like she didn’t know what to say or the words wouldn’t come out so she’d just close her mouth again.  
“Good, tomorrow we are going out to dinner.” I said it kind of firm like an order that was bad.  
“Uh, Okay.”  
“Don't tell anyone. Especially Tatara.”  
“Okay.” With that I walked out of her room and into mine. Anna had woken up and was waiting for me when I got in there.   
“You told her, good, ordering her to go to dinner with you tomorrow, bad.”  
“You don't have to tell me I already know that and I didn't mean it to come out as an order, it just kind of did. I have never asked anyone out before, so lay off me.” She only giggled in a way it pissed me off. But I was looking forward to having dinner tomorrow, as I walked over to my bed.  
“Did you even plan out where you’re going to go, when you’re going to go, what you’re going to wear and how you’re going to get there?”  
“It'll get done.”  
“You haven't planned anything.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Fine it’s all on you.”  
“I said shut up.”  
The next day I handed (y/n) a piece of paper, telling her where to go and what time she should get there so that no one thinks anything weird is going one. I still don’t want everyone knowing about this just yet, what if it doesn’t go well, that could cause problems for everyone if they found out. I looked over at Anna and she just shook her head at the terrible way I did things. Then blabbermouth himself came along.  
“So what was that piece of paper you gave (y/n)? Oh is it important? Is it a job? Can I come? Can I Come? Can I come? Can I come? Can I come? Can I come?”  
“No.”  
“That only answered one of my questions, not the other eight.”  
“It's a no to all of them Tatara.”  
“You're so unfun you know that right.”  
“Good my job is complete.”  
“You know that I will find out one way or another right.” I just glared at him, knowing that what he said was the truth. Once Tatara sets his mind to something it was going to happen. It's one of his many annoying traits, but you can’t help but love him for it.

> **(y/n)’s POV**

“Hey (y/n), what was that paper that Mikoto gave you?” asked Tatara  
“What paper?”  
“The one this morning?”  
“I don't know what you’re talking about Onii-san.”  
“Right whatever it is, you and Mikoto are keeping it a good secret aren't you?”  
“Like I said before I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
Great so he saw that, now he’s going to bother the shit out of everyone until he gets what he wants. All I have to do is keep calm and avoid Onii-san until 6:00, then I can leave for our data. That's when Anna walked up to me and gave me a look like we need to talk now. So, I closed my laptop, picked it up and walked up the stairs. Anna followed me to my room and sat down on the bed.  
“Good I'm glad you caught my drift.” For such a little girl she sure acts older than she is, she knows more than she should too.  
“What do you want to talk about?”  
“What are you going to wear on your date tonight?”  
“You… you know about that?”  
“Of course I know everything that Mikoto does or will do, remember?”  
“Right, sorry.”  
“So what are you going to wear tonight?”  
“I don't know, I didn't really think about it.”  
“Alright we will look now.” she said as she got up and walked over to the closet door and opened it and looked inside.  
“What is all this, do you even own a dress?”  
“Ah, oh this one.” pulling out a plain white summer dress.  
“That will never do.”  
“Why not, I like it?” and she gave me a stern look.  
“We are going to go shopping now.” she said as she drug me out of my room and down the stairs and passed the other members in the bar.  
“Where are the two of you going?”  
“Out.” said Anna as she pulled me out the door.

> **Izumo’s POV**

“Do you think this as something to do with that piece of paper Mikoto gave (y/n) this morning?” Tatara spit out the question faster than I could have avoided it. I’ll just play it off like I don’t know what he’s talking about.  
“What are you talking about, Tatara?”  
“You didn't see it?”  
“Whatever you're talking about no, I didn't see anything and if I did I wouldn't tell you.”  
“That's cruel and you know it.”  
“If Mikoto wants us to know he'll tell us.”  
“Fine whatever.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

>   
>  **(y/n) POV**

Anna and I were at the mall and she took me to a dress shop. We looked at a lot of different dresses, but none of them seemed to suit me. And then we found a sleek red dress, we bought a pair of gold high heels to go with it, a pair of earrings, a necklace, and a gold clutch purse to go with it.  
“There.”  
“Are you sure it’s not too much?”  
“Yes (y/n), I'm sure. Now all we have to do is go home, do your make-up and hair and then it's off to your wonderful night with Mikoto.”  
“Okay if you say so Anna.” We walked home and there was Tatara giving me this look that he knew what was going on. He got up and walked over to me.  
“So (y/n) about that paper this morning, what was it about.” I flinched at what he said. Why should I have expected him to have given up on the piece of paper.  
“I have no.”  
“Do give me that again you know that I'm going to get what I want with or without you help so why don't you make it easier and just tell me.” he had cut me off, I was right he wasn't going to give up and I had to find something to get him off my case.  
“Fine you want to know.”  
“Yes.” Izumo gave me a look that was like I know, then I realized that Mikoto had told him about our date. Then a smirk appeared on his face. My next thought was of course he told him, they had been really close friends and he could keep a secret.  
“Tatara.” Izumo said.  
“What I'm busy.”  
“Prying into other people’s business.”  
“Yes.”  
“Leave little (y/n) alone. She has a lot to deal with. You don't want to add stress to her do you?”  
“Depending, do I get what I want.”  
“Tatara.” came Mikoto's voice  
“Yes.”  
“You want to know about that piece of paper right.”  
“Yes.”  
“It was a grocery list.”  
“What!?”  
“Yes now you know.”  
“Let me see it.” the look on Mikoto's face was, fuck really. “She doesn't have to show you.”   
“Then the paper wasn't a grocery list.” I quickly dug into my purse knowing that I handed a grocery list in there. I always have one, writing down what we all need and what the others want.  
“See.” Mikoto gave me a look that worked.  
“Fine whatever.”  
“Are you done now Tatara?” Mikoto asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Good.” With that he walked away very unsatisfied with the answer he was given. Mikoto and Izumo had a very satisfied look on their faces, and me it was a look of I can't believe we just pulled that off. After that Anna grabbed my hand and pulled on it like upstairs now.  
“That was close.” she said  
“You're telling me.”  
“Let’s get started on your hair and makeup. Put the dress on.” It was 4:30 I had an hour to get ready and with Anna's help that wasn't going to be hard. Time went by very quickly and it was now 5:30, I was about to walk out the door when Tatara stopped me.  
“Where are you all going dressed up?”  
“Out.”  
“Out where.”  
“Just out Onii-san.” with that he started talking and I ran out the door.

> **Izumo’s POV**

“Yeah okay like I'm going to let you leave this bar looking like that. I mean you could get hurt or in the worst case you could get raped.”  
“She already left Tatara,” I said.  
“What.” he looked where (y/n) was standing and noticed that (y/n) was in fact gone. “I can't believe her. Leaving like that.”  
“I'm sure she will be fine.”  
“You know something.”  
“Where is she going?”  
“Like I know that.”  
“Ah but you do know Izumo.” It didn't take Tatara long to get the information out of me and with that he was as giggly as a kid in a candy shop.  
“A date!”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh my God I can't believe that Mikoto finally built up the guts to ask her, but it has finally happened, the greatest love story ever.”  
“Can you keep it down, everyone is going to find out.'  
“That's good.”  
“No it isn't, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone.” it was too late Tatara was telling everyone that he could and I know Mikoto was going to kill me after this one.

> **Mikoto’s POV**

I was waiting for (y/n), as I waited I pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. Then I saw him, the king of the blues, Munakata. And unfortunately he saw me too.  
“What are you doing Suoh?”  
“I don't remember you being my mother.”  
“I hope you’re not planning on doing something evil.”  
“What if I am?”  
“Then I will have to arrest you.”  
“I'd like to see you try.”  
“Mikoto.” It was her, I would know that voice anywhere.  
“Who is this?”  
“None of your business.”  
“Is something going on?” She asked innocently.  
“No.” I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a nearby shop.  
“What’s going on? Why were you talking to someone from Sector Four?”  
“That was Munakata Reisi, the king of the blues.”  
“So why were you?”  
“It doesn't matter, he won't bother us, as long as we stay out of trouble.” I gave a slight chuckle, and she seemed unamused.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Anywhere you want until eight.” I said quickly trying to change the subject without her noticing what I was trying to do.  
“Eight, what happens at eight?”  
“We go to dinner.”  
“Oh,” she looked a little flustered like she had just asked a stupid question. We walked around and she talked most of the time, but I listened to everything she had to say. My phone rang and I looked at the name, it was Izumo.  
“Hold on one moment (y/n).” I answered the phone, “This better be important.”  
“I may have told Tatara that you and (y/n) were on a date and well.”  
“You what!” (y/n) gave me what just happened. “Whatever, I will deal with it when I get home.” and I hung up the cell phone now pissed.  
“What happened?”  
“Izumo told Tatara about the date.”  
“Great. Well in any case let's enjoy ourselves for the rest of the night, that is okay right. We don’t have to go home right now do we?”  
“Your right. We don’t have to fix it right now, let’s just enjoy the rest out the night”  
After that we ate dinner, walked around some more and then went home to face the demon Tatara. Let me say (y/n) wasn't all that happy with Tatara or Izumo, mostly Izumo he got the brute of her wrath. It was really cute how brutal she could be, I wonder where she learned that form.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

> ####  **Mikoto's POV**

It didn't take long for everyone to find out that (y/n) and I were dating, everyone can thank Tatara for that one (don't ever tell him a secret unless you want everyone to know about it). No one questioned, they were very accepting of us. I think the main reason was because they all already knew that we were in love but didn't want to say anything in fear of changing things too much. And another because if they weren't they knew what would happen.

> ####  **(y/n)'s POV**

It was like a dream. Everything was perfect. The man that I admired for so long finally told me he loved me and wanted to be with me. But I can't get too excited because he could change his mind, I mean he's a king after all. Well then I will enjoy our time together to the best of my abilities. Time went by and I spent as much time Mikoto as possible and whatever time wasn't spent with him was spent thinking about him.

“You know we are dating now, you can call me Suoh.”

“Suuuu, ugh it's just that I have called Mikoto so long it's weird.” all he did was laugh (laugh please more like a chuckle) at me.

“Okay, okay, I get it, it's fine, call me what you will.”

“It's just so hard, I mean I fell in love with you that snow night you saved me and gave me this power, (that I don't ever use) and I, I.... I just never expected you to love me in return. So all this I like a dream, a dream I don't ever want to wake up from.”

“I get it I feel the same way, it might not have happened as suddenly, but over time I never really knew what to think, at first I thought it would be best to not say anything that leaving you would be a good thing. I pictured you with someone else, someone normal and you were happy.”

“I could never be happy with someone else, but now I know why it took so long for you to say something to me.”

“Why didn't you say something?”

“Because I didn't think you liked me, I thought that you saved me because Anna told you to, and that I would have something I could give to your gang in return. Like a girl that Anna could hang out with.”

“I see.” The conversation went dead after that. We sat in silence for a while before I got up.

“I'm going to go make dinner.”

“Okay.”

> ####  **Mikoto's POV**

A year and a half had passed by, things became more real, it didn't feel like a dream anymore. I thought it would be best if I asked the question. I talked to Izumo and demanded that he never speak to Tatara about anything that could somehow give it away. So the next morning I woke up early, and made sure that I had everything that I was going to need for the day. I woke her up and told her to get ready. We were going somewhere. I took her to all the places where something important had happened to her or us. I then swung her by this little bridge in the park.

“I don't remember this place.”

“You will.” and I pulled out the ring, I didn't even get to ask the question or open the box before she said yes, after that we went home.

“How do you think we should tell everyone?”

“That's easy. Tatara, Tatara.”

“Hey, what is (y/n).” and all she did was show him the ring and that was it everyone knew.

“If you want a word to get around, tell Tatara what it will do.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

>   
>  **(y/n) POV**

There we were sitting at the bridal shop looking for a wedding dress for my big day and we had a little bit of a problem….  
“Red.” said Anna.  
“Red, that’s not a normal wedding dress color you know that, right?”  
“I can’t see white, so you have to pick a red one so that I can see it.”  
“Fine, fine, I will see what they have in stock on red dresses.”  
It took hours to find a red dress that I thought would best fit a wedding occasion. When I did find it looked a lot like Belle’s dress from Beauty and the Beast, but red. I decided that this is the one that I want. I even think I’ll do my hair up like hers from the movie. I’ve always loved Beauty and the Beast, maybe it’s because I was secretly hoping that my charming prince (the savage beast Mikoto Suoh.) would come and save me. (Because I know deep down he’s really a prince in disguise.)  
“This one. This is the one, I feel just like Belle from Beauty and the Beast.”  
“Yes, miss you do look quite lovely in it and that shade of red it looks beautiful on you.” the sales lady commented in hopeful attainment to get Anna and I to finally decide on a dress and buy it.  
“Anna what do you think? Do you like this one?”  
“Yes, it’s beautiful and she’s right that red suits you. It’s just like Mikoto’s red, so pretty.”  
“Good then it’s settled, this is the dress I want.”  
The sales lady was overjoyed that I had finally picked out a dress that I liked and quickly put it in a dress bag and rang it up before I changed my mind and asked to see another one. With everything picked out I left the Bridle store with Anna taking a long walk back to Homra.

> **Mikoto’s POV**

I can’t remember the last time I felt nervous. I know the wedding is in two months, but it feels like it can’t come soon enough, and that these next two months are going to eat me alive. Anna and (y/n) went out shopping for a wedding dress and they’ve been gone for hours now. I didn’t think picking out one dress would be all that hard, but I guess I was wrong very wrong. The doorbell rang indicating that a customer was walking in. I heard a sudden yelp and the bell rang again. Looking back, I saw just Anna standing by the door.  
“Can you please leave, (y/n) won’t come in unless you leave and please don’t leave through the front door.”  
“Why won’t she come in if I’m sitting here?’  
“She has her wedding dress with her and you can’t see it.”  
“Oh, I see, so all she really wants is for me to go stand outside the back door until she puts up the dress, right?”  
“Right.”  
“And you’ll tell me when she’s done, right?”  
“Yes.”  
I got up and headed for the back door so that I could stand outside. If it keeps her happy then that is what I will do, even if I think she’s making a big deal out of nothing. I wonder what kind of dress she bought, long and flowy or maybe short and tight, maybe it’s long and tight or short and flowy. Well whatever she chose I know that it will look amazing on her no matter what. I wonder what she’ll do with her hair, lost in thought I didn’t notice when the door behind me opened and (y/n) stepped outside.  
“All done. Thanks for waiting outside. I just didn’t want you to see the dress before it was time.”  
“That’s fine.”  
“I put it in Anna’s closet because I know you won’t go looking for it there.”  
“That’s fine.”  
“It’s really pretty, the dress, Anna approves of it.”  
“That’s nice.”  
“Is something bothering you?”  
“No.”  
“I think so. What’s on your mind?”  
“Nothing don’t worry about.” I don’t need her worrying about me when she should be worried about the wedding preparations.  
“I think I should be worried, are you nervous?”  
“What? No why would I be nervous?”  
“Because you’ve been giving me one to two-word responses for the past few days.”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“But if I can help.”  
“I said don’t worry about it.”  
“Fine I won’t”  
She walked away leaving me alone to let my own nerves eat me alive. I don’t want her worrying about me, not at a time like this.

Two months went by much slower than I had intended for them to, but for (y/n) it sounded to her like time had just flown by. I guess it’s because she stayed busy unlike me. But nonetheless here we are the big day. I stood alone at the altar waiting for the services to begin. The music began, and Anna was the first to walk down throwing red flower petals everywhere (red they had to be red). I let my gaze wander around the room to notice that everything was red. The music for the bride to walk down the aisle began, which caught my attention to now realize that Tatara (my best man), Izumo and Yata were standing beside me. I turned my attention to (y/n) to see her clad in a beautiful red dress, I wonder if she let Anna go overboard on the red because she couldn’t say no to her.

After everything was done and we were married, and our first dance had begun I knew I would have to ask her about all the red.  
“What’s with all the red? Couldn’t say no to Anna?”  
“No that’s not it, okay well some of it might be that but I already told you, red is my favorite color.”  
“Why red?”  
“Because it’s the color you brought to me on that fateful day. Ever since then it’s been my favorite color because you’re my favorite thing.”  
“I see, I never knew that.” I paused for a moment thinking about how I just learned something new about her on our wedding day. I then decided to make a vow to her and myself.  
“I want to spend the rest of my life learning something new about you every day.”  
With that the song faded out and we slowed to a stop when the dance was over I kissed her one more time on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On  
> Discord: Aurora Godshawk#3317  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/aurora.godshawk/) \--- For my FB needs  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aurora.godshawk07/) \--- My two cents  
> [Tumblr](https://aurora-godshawk.tumblr.com/) \---- Mainly for Cybird Fanfiction  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuroraGolden07) \--- Where all my updates will be posted


End file.
